Hanging By A Moment
by Olivia Dunham
Summary: Charladay songfic.


A/N: Another songfic, yay! Please review!

_i. desperate for changing _

He stumbles and trips onto the Freighter, barely aware of his surroundings. He steps over ropes and wires, absorbed in the worn leather journal in his hands. Every once in a moment, he'll take the pen that's tucked behind his ear and scribble something down, muttering something about the way the light patterns are all wrong, and even a mention or two about a mysterious island that he was hired to go to. He glances up briefly, just for a fleeting second to see which way he needs to walk to get to his cabin, when he first notices her soft, almost glowing red locks. He's always been taught that if you play with fire, you're going to get burned.

But he can't help it.

_ii. starving for truth _

One night, he's up late, writing more things down in his journal when she knocks softly on his door. She can't sleep either, and saw the light underneath his door, knowing he was up too. By that time, they're good friends, and often play cards together, her helping him remember things that his mind so desperately wants to remember. But now, she can't sleep because the rocking of the ship and the loud thunder rolling overhead. She looks almost ill, and that night they stay up, talking, him taking her mind off the storm. They talk about what they expect to find on the island – he can tell she's hiding something, but tries not to let on that he knows. She finally falls asleep in his bed, and since he doesn't have the heart to wake her, he sleeps on the floor.

_iii. i'm closer to where i started _

They like to hang out on deck at night, when no one else is around. They used to frequent the bow, looking for some sign of any island in the morning sunrise, but Miles found them one night, so now their place is at the stern, right behind the helicopter where no one can see them. She's playing with the gun Naomi gave her the other day – his is back in his cabin, on his desk, going untouched. He never liked guns, and doesn't want to touch them ever. She asks if he's knows how to shoot and he replies with yes, not really wanting to seem wimpy to her. But she just laughs, as if she knows he's lying. She doesn't tell him, but he knows she knows he's afraid of what awaits them.

_iv. chasing after you _

Another storm hits the ship a week later, and they're all on deck, trying to help Naomi take off in the first helicopter. He doesn't understand why she wants to take off now, why she can't wait until in the morning, but he tells her the bearing anyway, just so she's safe. If she sends a signal back by tomorrow, then he and the others will take the second helicopter to the island next. Waves are crashing up on the side of the ship, drenching them even more than the rain. He looks out of the corner of his eye, and sees her struggling to tie down a rope. Her hair is stuck to her face, clothes clinging like a second skin to her body, just like his own. Another wave, and suddenly she's gone. It takes him only a moment to realize where she's gone – overboard. Without a second thought, he's tying another rope around his waist and jumping off the side of the ship, ignoring Naomi and Frank's shouts and all traces of nervousness gone. She's struggling to keep her head above water, but he grabs her, saves her, and promises to himself then and there to keep her safe.

_v. i'm falling even more in love with you _

He watches from afar as she's placing her gun in the back of her pants, barely even paying attention. She's looking at the strip of green barely visible against the horizon, obviously thinking of something else. Ever since she fell off the side of the ship and he saved her from drowning, something seems different about her, almost as if her hardness was washed away by one of the waves. Either that or he sees her different now. Something isn't right, he thinks. But this isn't a feeling he can solve with his numbers and variables and equations.

He's in love with her.

_vi. letting go of all i've held onto _

He's never liked heights, so when they go up into the helicopter at night where he can barely see anything, it doesn't help. But she's got her head leaning out, a smile lighting up her face as she looks down on the water and the island. At least, until the storm hits, pouring rain. The helicopter shakes and rumbles, and soon they're preparing to jump out. She's screaming for her vest as he fumbles with his parachute. He's about to give him her vest, when Miles grabs him and tries to shove him out of the helicopter. He'll never forget the look of fear on her face when she sees him disappear into the dark, afraid she might never see him again.

_vii. i'm standing here until you make me move _

They've been through hell and back, and his feelings for her don't change, even as they're being marched through the jungle, hands tied, stuck back in time. He's afraid more that something's going to happen to her, rather than him. Shoved in a tent, he tries to calm her, even if she promises she's not afraid. She's a good liar. Then he's forced to admit it – I'm in love with the woman sitting next to me, he speaks and she looks up, surprised. When he gets back, she doesn't believe him, but he confirms it and she almost smiles. Which makes him smile. At least it's a start.

_viii. i'm hanging by a moment here with you_

He wipes the tear away from her face – it's the first time he's seen her truly afraid. She coughs up more blood, and each time she coughs, it's a stab to his heart. When you play with fire, you're going to get burned, he reminds himself as he tries to comfort her, but its not working. She's losing that beautiful spark in her eyes, and that's when he starts to cry. He tries to stay strong, but its not working. In the next instant, she's gone, and that's when he starts to sob.

He's lost her.


End file.
